


Saving Draco

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Request from my facebook page, back when I was just starting to dabble in Drarry. AU of the bathroom scene in HBP (Sectumpsempra chapter) – instead of lashing out with violence like toddlers, Harry and Draco react like angsty teenagers. Hints of Preslash HarryxDraco (can be seen as platonic), MyrtlexDraco (friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Draco

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: Request from my facebook page, back when I was just starting to dabble in Drarry. AU of the bathroom scene in HBP ( _Sectumpsempra_ chapter) – instead of lashing out with violence like toddlers, Harry and Draco react like angsty teenagers.

Warnings: Angst, Drama, Voyeriusm?

Pairings: Hints of Preslash HarryxDraco (can be seen as platonic), MyrtlexDraco (friendship)

SAVING DRACO

Harry stormed through the halls, furious with Ron and Hermione. Why did they never believe him? How many times had he been proven right in matters such as this? He KNEW Malfoy was a Death Eater, he knew it with everything inside of him - but Harry also had a feeling the something wasn't right. So that was why, when he passed Moaning Myrtle's abandoned bathroom and heard the muffled sounds of someone crying, he decided to investigate. As Harry creeped closer, he could hear a girl's voice - comforting? - the - boy? - whose sobbing had turned to hiccups. "You" hiccup "don't" hiccup "under" hiccup "stand" hiccup "Myrtle!" Harry was feeling uneasy - clearly this was a private moment, but the boy's voice registered something within Harry, and he felt compelled to open the door. The most unlikely sight met his eyes.

Draco Malfoy, his school-yard rival, was pouring his heart out to Moaning Myrtle, the ghost. As Harry stood there, his mouth hanging open in amazement, Draco looked up and saw Harry staring. He blanched in horror, shock stopping his hiccups, and furiously scrubbed at his face, but the damage was done. Harry wasn't going to just forget the image of Draco Malfoy's swollen eyes, or tear-streaked face. As Draco tried to summon his usual cold mask he stuttered "Potter - what - what are you - you didn't -" his trembling voice jolted Harry out of his stupor. "Malfoy were you crying?" Harry immediately winced at his loud voice, wishing he could take back his unthinking words as Draco's face twisted in defensive anger. "Malfoy's don't cry Scar-head!" Harry couldn't stop his reflexive response. "Yeah right ferret-face, because you were just crying like a little girl!" "Cruc-" "Expelliarmus!" Harry snapped out the defensive spell just in time.

"You would use an Unforgivable on me?" Harry asked quietly stepping closer, before stopping suddenly. Draco's feeble mask had fallen. He slid down the wall, the most defeated expression Harry had ever seen upon his face. "Hey, err, Malfoy, umm - Draco - I'm err, sorry, umm, yeah..." Harry stumbled to a stop, completely unsure of what he was supposed to do in a moment like this. Where was Hermione when you needed her? Draco gave a weak laugh. "Oh, give it a rest Potter, you can't save me." Harry was silent for a moment. "You know Mal-Draco; that's your problem. You gave up before you even started. That's the only reason you haven't killed anyone this year. Well, I'm not giving up. You need saving Draco, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Harry held his hand out. "You know Potter? You are crazier than I thought - but I'm so deep in, it might just be amusing to watch you try." And so Draco Malfoy accepted Harry Potter's help. "It's a start Draco, it's a start." And Harry couldn't help but grin when he imagined the look on Ron's face at this latest development.

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio /Profile for more info :)**


End file.
